Now Leaving Sunnydale
by Ozlover
Summary: Buffy's thoughts at the very end of Becoming part 2. This is my first fic at this site, so please be kind and review. thanx.


The cool wind whipped at Buffy Summers' face as she stared longingly at her group of friends. They were all there. Giles, Willow, Xander, everyone.

I know I have to leave. They're strong. I'm sure they'll get along fine without me. They've always been there for me. I can't bear to see them get hurt again. Not because of me.

She gathered her strength and pulled away from the tree she was leaning on, giving her former life only one last glance.

Letting go of all her memories, she walked on, staring straight ahead of her, afraid that if she slowed down, or looked back she would break down right then and there. She braced herself for the long walk to the Sunnydale bus department.

Seconds turned into minutes as she slowly trudged on. Every once and a while, people would glance in her direction, probably thinking,'oh, it's just another runnaway. Nothing new.', and not giving her a second thought.

She sped up as she passed her house, anxious to get away.

That's too many memories for me to handle right now. she thought.

Before she knew it, she was standing in line for a ticket at the bus station.

"Where to" a cheerful face said from behind the counter.

"Far away. Well, as far as this will get me anyway." She replied, placing a crumpled fifty dollar bill and some pocket change onto the counter. The man carefully looked at it and answered.

"That'll get you a one-way trip to Laytonville, California."The giddy voice replied.

She smiled weakly at his enthusiasm. "I'll take it." She gratefully took the ticket and read it to herself.

The bus doesn't leave until nine o'clock, which means I still have fifteen miutes to wait.

She inwardly groaned as she took a seat in a hard, uncomfortable, metal chair. She glanced around the bus station conciously, and before long, it seemed like all four cement walls were closing in on her. That is, until her thoughts were interrupted by the cackling feedback of a microphone.

"All passengers boading the one-waty trip to Laytonville, California, please line up at Gate B, the bus will be leaving shortly. Thank you and enjoy your trip."

Oh yeah, I'm sure this trip is going to be so enjoyable. she thought bitterly.

Buffy quickly stood up, threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, and briskly headed over to Gate B.

"Ticket please." Buffy handed the man her ticket and strutted off towards the huge bus. She made her way through the aisle and dropped herself into the very back seat, making sure her to put her duffel bag in the seat next to her.

The last thing I need right now is someone questioning why a seventeen year old girl like me, would be heading off to a place like Laytonville.

A middle-aged-looking man strolled through the asile and interrupted her train of thoughts. He was obviously looking for an open seat. He looked down at Buffy, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the old springs in the seat, also shifting beneath her. She hugged heself protectively.

She refused to move her bag or meet his eyes. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when he turned around and continued his search for a seat.

She could feel the bus lurch, getting ready to rip her away from her so-called life, her friends and all the memories she had spent the last two years building.

Well, this is it. No more excuses. No turning back.

She held back the tears as the bus rolled forward, slowly gaining speed.

I'm ok. I can totally handle this. She thought.

Against her better judgement, her thoughts kept drifting back to him.

I miss him so much. I loved him and I plunged a sword through his heart. She kept herself steady, not allowing the tears to fall.

I wish I could take it all back. He's in hell now instead of the world. It doen't feel like a fair trade.I t's funny how this feels like the real hell. I know it's not though. I'm sure what he's going through right now is much worse than what I am. I wonder if he's thinking about me. About how I betrayed him. He didn't remember anything about Angelus, and I just stabbed him. He probably hates me! The thought of Angel hating her scared her half to death. Another tear threatened to fall, and she couldn't keep it inside.

She let out a quiet sob and a tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away and quickly regained her composure as she stared out the window at the blurred houses going by.

She tried as hard as she could to push those thoughts out of her head. They were still there, of coure, in the very back of her mind, threatening to come out if one wrong thought turned her towards Angel.

She sobered herself for the three hour drive to Laytonville. She glanced out the window just in time to see the rusty old sign, proclaiming one thing:

"Now Leaving Sunnydale."

The End

Sorry it's so short, but my brain was hurting from too much evil algebra. Lol : P ♥Ozlover


End file.
